Protocol Omega 3.0
Protocol Omega 3.0 (プロトコル・オメガ 3.0, Purotokoru Omega San-den-zero) is an antagonist team. Uniform Their uniform is the same as the previous Protocol Omega. When they are under the control of Zanark Avalonic, their uniform changes. The upper part of the shirt becomes purple instead of grey, and the lower part of the shirt becomes sky blue instead of dark blue. The shorts turn purple too and the captain's band becomes pink. Info France Era Protocol Omega 3.0 first appeared in the episode 18. As Beta and some others members of Protocol Omega 2.0 were sent to the MUGEN Prison, Gamma replaced them with four new members called Galling, Rujiku, Dhanna and Bahamusu. They time traveled to Jeanne d'Arc's era, at 1427, and met Zanark Avalonic. Einamu said he is a S-Rank criminal, and Protocol Omega 3.0 then started to shoot with the Sphere Device in strike mode to him, but it didn't affect him. Then, a purple ray which came from Zanark's mouth beat all the team, letting them inconscious. He started talking to Toudou Heikichi and the others El Dorado leaders and made a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. After that, Zanark took them under his control by using a blue ray coming from his mouth again. When they were under control, their skin has turned into the same color as Zanark's skin color. In the episode 19, Protocol Omega 3.0 trained in a forest under Zanark's command. He asked them if they could beat Raimon, in which they answered they would be able to with Zanark's power. In the episode 20, Zanark brought them to the top of the castle and stopped Raimon, saying to them there are two ways to pass by: beat Protocol Omega 3.0 in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Then, the match began. Protocol Omega 3.0 took the lead first because of Gamma's keshin, Jinrou Lycaon. The episode ended with 1-0. In the next episode, Kirino who had summoned his keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr, Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. Raimon was able to tie because of Tsurugi's scoring. Later, Shindou made a Mixi Trans and scored the second goal with Setsuna Boost, giving Raimon the victory 2-1. After the end of the match, Zanark sent Gamma and the others away and left. Members #'Rujiku' (GK) #'Medam' (DF) #'Ward' (DF) #'Galling' (DF) #'Bahamusu' (MF) #'Kuosu' (MF) #'Orca' (MF) #'Dhanna' (MF) #'Reiza' (MF) #'Gamma' (FW/Captain) #'Einamu' (MF) #'Lazlo' (GK) #'Copuru' (DF) #'Finik' (MF) #'Mekius' (FW) #'Minene' (FW) Gallery Protocol Omega_3.0's first appearance (CS 18 HQ).PNG|Protocol Omega 3.0's first appearance. Protocol Omega 3.0 CS 18 HQ.PNG|Protocol Omega 3.0 taken over by Zanark Avalonic. Protocol Omega 3.0 training in a forest (CS 19 HQ).PNG|Protocol Omega 3.0's members training. Protocol Omega 3.0 defeated by Raimon (CS 21 HQ).PNG|Protocol Omega 3.0 defeated by Raimon. Protocol Omega 3.0 formation CS 20 HQ.png|Protocol Omega 3.0 formation. Protocol Omega 3.0 Artwork.png|Character designs of Protocol Omega 3.0's members. KinoRoute OmegaProtocol3.png|Protocol Omega 3.0's game formation. Trivia *They are the first team of El Dorado to immediately lose the match opposing them to Raimon. *In the Chrono Stone game, this team can also be called "Protocol Omega Z", which coincides with the fact that there's a Z in the team logo, and Z stands for Zanark because he is the coach and all the players are Mixi Maxed with him. *In the Chrono Stone game, the reserves Lazlo, Copuru, Finik, Mekius and Minene didn't get controlled by Zanark. *All members' dub names come from the NATO alphabet except for Gamma. Navigation fr:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Chrono Stone teams